Animal Crossing New Life
by PonchoTheBear
Summary: This story follows the journeys of Jordan as he lives in a new town full of animals!


This is a story based off of the Nintendo 3DS game Animal Crossing: New Leaf!

This story stars a boy named Jordan who starts his new life in a new town! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Turning a New Leaf!

I found myself waking up in my bedroom, like any other day, but today was different. It's the day I finally leave town and move to Hikari Town!

I jumped out of my bed and exclaimed, "Look out Hikari Town, Here I come!"

"Jordan, can you be a bit more quiet, please?" My mom asked from downstairs.

"Oh, opps, sorry." I said embrassed.

I then put on my clothes and ran downstairs.

I sat down at the kitchen table, where my mom was cooking my final breakfast from her.

"So, today's the day..." My mom said sadly.

"Mom, it's okay, I'll make sure to take care of myself, and mail you a letter everyday..." I replied.

"Right, but I'm going to miss you..."

"Yeah, me too... but I need to start my new life... There's so many things I could do in Hikari..."

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you from leaving, so here's a goodbye breakfast and gift!" My mother exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh, toast, ham and eggs, and a surpise gift... I wonder what it could be..." I wondered out-loud.

"Don't open the gift until you enter the new town, okay?" My mother said.

"Okay, can't wait! But, the train's about to come so, I need to go!" I exclaimed stuffing down my breakfast as I left.

"Goodbye, Jordan!" My mom yelled.

"Goodbye, I'll write to you as soon as I get there." I said as I opened the front door.

"I'll be waiting..." My mom said as I closed the door.

I then ran from my old home, to the train station up north.

I then ran in there and handed my train ticket to the monkey that ran the trains, Porter.

"Eek Eek, so you're leaving to Hikari, Jordan? Eek Eek?

"Yep! I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Well, make sure to come back for an visit! Eek EEK!" Porter replied.

"Don't worry I will."

"Well, here come the train! EEK EEK! Have an noce trip!" Porter said as the train pulled into the station.

"Thanks," I said as I stepped into the train.

I then found a seat inside of the train and sat down.

I then noticed that there was a blue cat near me, and he sudden jumped out of his seat and walked over to me.

"Oh! Excuse me! I have a quick question for you." The cat asked.

"Oh, what is it?" I wondered.

"It's 11:07 A.M. on August 3rd, 2013, right?" The cat asked.

I looked at my watch, and then said, "Um, yeah, that's right!"

"I was right! Oh good! This watch of mine gets thrown off really easily sometimes!" The cat said and shrugged.

"I'm going to plop down on the seat across form you, as long as you don't mind of course!" The cat yelled.

"I don't mind!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, good!" The cat said as he sat down.

"By the way, you... HOLD IT! Can I ask your name?" The cat asked.

"Oh my name's Jordan." I responeded.

"Oh, Jordan...? That's a great name. Oh, and by the way, my name's Rover!" Rover said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Rover."

"Anyways, Jordan... Tell me, where are you headed today?" Rover asked.

"I'm heading to Hikari." I responded.

"Oh, the town of Hikari?" Rover asked.

"Yep!" I responed.

"Hmmmm. Hikari, yeah, OK... Don't thing I've heard of it. I wonder where it is." Rover wondered.

"Oh, right! Map, map, map... Let's take a look along this train line." Rover said. "Oh is this it?" Rover asked as he pointed at a point on the map that looked like Hikari.

"Yep, that's Hikari!" I exclaimed.

"I see! So that's Hikari. So, do you get to go to Hikari very often?" Rover asked.

"Well, today's my first time." I responded.

"Oh, so today's your first time? That sounds like tons of fun! Can I ask, why're you headed there?

"I am moving!" I replied.

"Oh, is that so? That sounds pretty good to me!" Rover yelled. "So, since this is your first time there, does that mean you haven't even seen your house yet?" Rover asked.

"Well, I'll get a place there." I responed.

"I see, you're going house hunting once you get there, that sounds like tons of fun!" Rover said.

"I hope you find a aweso-" Rover was cut off by the driver of the train.

"Now arriving at Hikari! Hikari Station!"

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're about to arrive in Hikari! Thanks for chatting with me! Good luck, Jordan. Bye-Bye!" Rover said as I got up.

"Bye, Rover!" I said as I walked towards the doors as the train stopped.

I then walked out of the train and into the train station, and then ran staight out of the train station and into town, and into my new life.

-Chespin


End file.
